This Family Tree
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Soi and Yoruichi are looking to try and find out how it all started. Happy endings all around! XD


"Soi." Yoruichi whispered as she wrapped her arms around the captains shoulders. "I heard about your fight."

"Did you?" Soi said plainly as she allowed her former teacher to lean into her.

"Yes, are you alright?" The goddess was clearly concerned so Soi let up her hardened exterior. "I'm fine Yoruichi."

"That's good. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Yoruichi whispered.

"Yoruichi?"

"Yea?"

"Do you ever wonder how it started?"

"How what started?"

"Our families. Do you ever wonder how they started and mixed?"

"Sometimes. But we'll think about that later."

"What are we going to think about now?" Soi asked coyly pressing back into the older.

Yoruichi smirked. "A full body check to make sure absolutely everything is okay." She pushed Soi's tank top up.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You completely fine." Yoruichi said as she stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, she was breathing hard and had her hands pressed hard against the bed.

Soi laughed. "I told you." She propped her head on her hand and leaned on her elbow to watch Yoruichi. "Are _you _gunna be okay?"

"In a minute." Yoruichi closed her eyes. "I didn't even know you could _do _that?" She muttered. Soi chuckled. "Neither did I."

Yoruichi bolted up a second later. She looked back at Soi. "Again."

"Already?"

"Yea."

"But I'm tired."

"Aww…come on Soi I'm sure you've got at least one more in you."

"It's been four hours since we started and I've been the one doing all the work all ten times!!"

"…Please?"

"Oh don't give me that look."

"…"

"Stop it."

"…"

"I said stop it Yoruichi!"

"…"

"…"

"Ugh! Fine but only once more."

"Yay!"

"You're such a pervert."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You think Yamamoto knows anything about our families?" Soi asked curiously the next day.

"Why don't we go ask." Yoruichi smiled and strolled ahead.

_(Head captains office)_

"What do I know?" Yamamoto asked, looking up from his work. "Why so curious?" He leaned back in his chair.

"We just thought it would be interesting." Yoruichi smiled.

Yamamoto hummed and took a thoughtful expression. "Well there is plenty of history behind both families."

Soi and Yoruichi looked curious.

"However me being as old as I am… my memory isn't what it used to be."

"Could you please just tell us what you know then?" Soi was curious to know what her family had been like before.

"Mm…both of your families are older than me. The founders of your houses were very old and still alive but kept their youth in appearance." Yamamoto started slow.

"Are they still alive today?" Yoruichi perked up.

"The Fon ancestor I am sure is still alive. However, your ancestor," he pointed to Yoruichi. "Is dead. She died heroically, but very sadly."

Yoruichi stared, Soi took her hand. "Could you please tell us the story?"

"Certainly. Though a bit sad I can only tell you what I know. You will have to go to your ancestor for the rest if you can find her."

Soi and Yoruichi nodded.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_I was still a boy. Possibly not even ten years yet. I had been sent to deliver her fixed blade to her. She had broken it when being careless in a fight with a hollow._

_When I first saw her out in the expansive courtyard I mistook her for a man. But when I saw her face it was impossible to think she was._

_She was deeply scared. Pink gashes that hadn't healed properly stood out against her dark skin. Her left arm was far paler than the rest of her and didn't seem to fit. Her hair was wild and her eyes shone bright._

_Behind her, laughing, sat lady Fon. Compared to the woman she was laughing at, they were completely opposite._

_Her black hair lay tame across her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were an odd dark grey and pale blue. She wore simple black robes. There were no scars on her skin and she appeared to be everything any woman would want to be._

_Kisho was the dark ones name. Zhen was Fon's first name. Zhen was not Kisho's servant and she bowed to no man. She took no orders and she fought no battles._

_Kisho respected Zhen on such a high level, she had given the order for anyone who harmed her on any level be killed on the spot._

_People told me they were only friends. I wasn't sure what to think. But they were always there for each other, that much I know._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"That's all I know besides her death. You'll have to find the rest out from lady Fon about your history." Yamamoto leaned forward over his desk.

As Soi and Yoruichi walked out, they heard Yamamoto give a deep sigh and make an odd sound in the back of his throat.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Where do you think we can find her?" Soi asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"The oldest part of soul society maybe?" Yoruichi lay sprawled across the sheets.

"Mm…maybe. We'll have to check some other time." Soi fell back beside Yoruichi.

Yoruichi hummed. They lay there in silence for a long time. The older then shot up and looked down at Soi.

Soi stared before frowning. "No! No more! I have bruises!"

"Oh you do not!"

"Look!"

"…Oops."

"Yeah, 'oops'! These hurt you know!"

"Heh…sorry."

"No you're not."

"No cause it was good."

"Isn't it always?"

"Oh little miss. confidence, non?"

"Oh shut up."

"Okay. I'll just do this instead."

"Wha…stop that! Get off!"

"Oh you like it."

"That's not the point!"

"Looks like it is to me."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ha! How cute!"

"Leave me alo…mmph!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"We looked every where." Yoruichi whined. Soi hummed and looked around. "Soul society isn't as big as it seems."

Yoruichi sat back and leaned on her hands. "I'm taking a break."

Soi whipped around to look at her. "No! Because every time you take a break you want to screw around!"

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"_Not_!"

"Fine whatever!"

"…"

"…"

"…Since we're on the subject and alone…"

"See!? I knew it!"

"Oh you wanted to anyways! You brought it up!"

"I'm sick of doing that all the time! My hips are beyond bruised, and so are my arms. And have you not noticed the claw marks you've been leaving on my back?"

"Heh…my bad."

"Yeah your bad."

"So…wanna?"

"…Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Maybe."

"Fine!"

"…"

"Stop staring at me like that."

"…"

"Stop it Yoru…mmph!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Three months went by with still no success in finding lady Zhen Fon.

Yoruichi had finally stopped forcing Soi into sex two months ago. Soi was relieve to finally heal her aching muscles and get a decent night of sleep.

She was sleeping now, deeply, in her room. Yoruichi was sitting out in Soi's office window, her legs crossed and staring out at the night sky.

Without looking down she touched her stomach carefully. "If she finds out about you before we find Zhen…she may be angry." She said quietly. The small swell was well hidden…for now.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next day Soi received a letter. There was no name on it. But once it was read it didn't take long to realize who it was from.

_Please stop looking for me. You will never find me. _

_However, I will tell you part of what you want to know seeing_

_As you're so desperate._

_I was no servant to Kisho. I was her wife. The blood _

_of the Fon house has long gone from the Shihoin family._

_We had one child together. But she was on a mission _

_when he was born. She never even got to hold him. The soul society_

_Came under attack that day. _

_She died by sealing the attackers leader using her own soul as binding._

_You know what you need. Please stop searching. It is painful enough_

_To even write it._

_By the way Yoruichi…congratulations. You're giving _

_yourself a reason to stay. I'm proud of you._

_Soi's eyes narrowed she looked at Yoruichi suspiciously, who was standing over her shoulder. "Congratulations on what?"_

"_Umm…well…" Yoruichi stalled and looked away as Soi set down the letter and gave her, her full attention._

"_What is it?" Soi swiveled her chair to look at her properly._

_Yoruichi sat on Soi's desk. "Give me your hand." Soi held out her left for Yoruichi to take and place on her stomach._

_Soi's eyes went wide. She didn't need to be told to understand. "You're…"_

"_Yes."_

"_When?"_

"_About two months ago."_

"_That's why?"_

"_Yes."_

"…"

"…"

_Yoruichi bit her lip and watched Soi anxiously._

"_What didn't you tell me what you were trying to do?"_

"_I thought you would be angry."_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_I just…I don't know."_

_Soi stood and Yoruichi watched her carefully. Soi slipped her arms around Yoruichi's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "No…there's no way I could be angry."_

_Yoruichi's arms slinked around Soi's shoulders. "I'm glad to hear that."_

"_I just wish you'd have told me."_

"_Sorry."_

"_To late now."_

_Yoruichi giggled as she wrapped her legs around Soi's waist._

"_Nooooo…no more of that."_

"_Aww…daddy is no fun."_

"_Don't…call me that."_

"_But daddy!" Yoruichi continued to tease Soi, who blushed a deep red._

"_Stop it." Soi warned._

_Yoruichi giggled and laid her head on Soi's shoulder._

_They were silent for a long time._

"_Daddy." Yoruichi whispered._

"_Kami, what a family." Soi whispered._

_Yoruichi laughed out right and squeezed Soi a little tighter._

_She had her reason to stay._


End file.
